<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why...? by samushou_25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705884">Why...?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25'>samushou_25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, angst maybe, maybe i'll never write angst again, my heart is fragile</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/samushou_25/pseuds/samushou_25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou ran towards the figure and hugged him tightly, he was afraid that if he didn't hold onto the figure tight enough, he would leave again. </p>
<p>"Good morning, Shouyou-kun."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Miya Osamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why...?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Let him go .."</p>
<p>Everyone said that, I also wanted to let him go, but… but still there was a sense of unwillingness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou opened his eyes. His eyes were swollen after crying all night. He got up and sat down, trying to digest what had happened in the last few days. Suddenly the door to his room opened, Shouyou immediately turned towards the door and saw a figure he missed so much standing there smiling at him.</p>
<p>Shouyou ran towards the figure and hugged him tightly, he was afraid that if he didn't hold onto the figure tight enough, he would leave again.</p>
<p>"Good morning, Shouyou-kun."</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>After calming his little sun, Osamu began to help bathe Shouyou who was still staring at him and didn't want to let go of his grip. Osamu smiled and said, "Shouyou, how about we go for a walk today?"</p>
<p>“No way, Osamu-san. I… I just want to be alone here with Osamu-san, ”said Shouyou</p>
<p>‘<em>What if Osamu-san disappears from my sight again</em>?’ He added to himself</p>
<p>Osamu can only smile helplessly to see the behavior of this little sun</p>
<p>"Ah even though I purposely took the time to date together with Shouyou-kun, how could Shoyou-kun have the heart to reject me," said Osamu back with a contrived sad expression. Shouyou hesitated, Osamu who saw Shouyou's hesitation immediately grabbing this chance.</p>
<p>"Please?" said Osamu with sparkling eyes.</p>
<p>Shouyou who felt that his face was very cute could only chuckle and agree to his invitation. "Okay then, Osamu-san."</p>
<p>Osamu took Shouyou around all day long, took him to play arcades, took pictures at the photo booth, enjoyed sweet cakes at the café, and various activities for a couple that Osamu could think of.</p>
<p>The sky was getting dark, Osamu took Shouyou home and returned to bathe his most favorite person. After finishing cleaning, Osamu cooked dinner for him and they ate together while chatting small.</p>
<p>After finishing their dinner, Osamu led Shouyou into the room and hugged him tightly.</p>
<p>“Shouyou… you know right? It's time for you to forget about me," said Osamu while gently stroking Shouyou's head. Shouyou pretended to be deaf and tightened his hug.</p>
<p>Osamu sighed and then said back, "Shouyou, it's time for me to go, I beg you to forget everything, live happily."</p>
<p>"I don't want to, Osamu-san !!" Shouyou shouted with tears in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I don't want to live happily if there's no Osamu-san in that life. It's meaningless!”</p>
<p>Osamu could only stare sadly at his love, who kept hugging him and crying.</p>
<p>“Shouyou, do you believe in the next life concept? Let's meet again in the next life, but for this life you have to promise me that you will live a happy life, I know I'm selfish, but I hope you can smile again. Show the world your smile that makes me fall in love, okay? Now go to sleep, after tonight you will forget everything. Thank you for everything, my sun."</p>
<p>Shouyou tried hard to open his eyes, but he felt more and more sleepy, his eyes grew heavier, his mouth didn't stop saying the name Osamu.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shouyou woke up with wet eyes. He panicked when he could not find the presence of the figure who had accompanied him last night. When he tries to find Osamu in their apartment, Shouyou’s eyes caught the photo that the two of them took yesterday. Shouyou froze, Osamu-san wasn't there in that photo. Panic grew in Shouyou's heart. He feels he will forget all about Osamu. He couldn't even remember when and how they first met. As all traces of that person were slowly erased from Shouyou's memory.</p>
<p>Shouyou swiftly ran to the window and opened it. He took a breath and then jumped from the window.</p>
<p>Osamu-san said we will meet in the next life right? Very well, I will chase Osamu-san to the next life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yo i'm back with OsaHina (finally)<br/>please forgive me i'm back with something like this asdfghjkl</p>
<p>the whole time i wrote this i keep crying<br/>ITS NOT EVEN THAT SAD, RIGHT?<br/>ah guess i really cant see them have bad ending<br/>huhuhu i love osahina so much afterall</p>
<p>Also please forgive if the english not good<br/>i use google translate to translate some word asdfghjkl</p>
<p>anyway thank you for reading<br/>i'll try my best to post more stories if i can wwww</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>